So far untitled story I might title it if I write more chapters
by Femvamp
Summary: This is mostly a post season 3 Trish Walker Story. I am of the opinion if Netflix didn't lose the franchise that she would be perfect for her own spinoff. Who doesn't love a good redemption story...well alot of people but I do. So far a one off but If I get enough requests I might continue. Also kinda AU on Agents of Shield Side as Grant Ward is still around.


Edited mostly for grammar/Spelling mistakes and to note that this is kinda AU on the Agents of Shield Side. I wanted to put Grant Ward in this because he makes for a good villian.

Usual disclaimers apply for both shows.

Trish Walker walked into the ritzy bar liked she owned the place. She didn't even bother to look around she didn't need to. Her instincts sensed danger all around her. That was the one of the many enhanced gifts she had begun to hone since she had gotten out of The Raft.

"May I help you?" A man with a gun on his hip stopped her as she was about to sit at the bar.

"I just came in for a drink." Trish smiled at him.

"This isn't a place for a nice lady like yourself." The man snickered at her.

"Don't worry Tony." Another man that Trish immediately recognized as her target Rafiel Santino walked over to them and smiled, "She isn't a nice lady."

"I am plenty nice."

"Tell that to the three people you killed."

"They all deserved it."

"And does anyone here deserve it?" Rafiel eyed her carefully but took her hand to shake it.

"Probably." Trish smiled her best Hollywood smile the one her mother taught her to use on men when she wanted that elusive part and she so very much wanted this part, "but then police would come and more likely Jessica Jones and try to put me in that nasty prison."

"Ah yes I heard you were there."

Trish knew the there were rumors she had been locked up at The Raft so she needed a good reason why she wasn't actually there at the moment, "What can I say I have a good agent."

Trish knew that most of the rumors were that she had escaped so she wasn't too concerned when Rafiel just laughed and walked her too the bar and ordered her a drink like he knew what she wanted. it was lucky for her that she actually liked Bourbon being she had drunk it enough with Jessica. Then again she wondered if it was a drink for bad guys considering that she was considered one now by most of the world.

The child star, turned adult wannabe reporter, turned super vigilante. She wondered if she was always meant to be the villain of the story even way back when she had gotten her father arrested.

"So what can I do for you my dear?" Rafiel smiled in what Trish thought must have passed for charm, "Not that I am not happy to just drink with you but someone of your caliber doesn't just step into my bar without a reason."

Trish smiled, "I heard you could introduce me to HYDRA."

* * *

"You need to trust me eventually." Trish said simply to the man sitting at the desk.

"We do trust you." Phil Coulson said in such a measuring way it really pissed Trish off.

"Then you should know that I am the perfect person for this mission. Everyone already thinks I am a bad guy..."

"You aren't." Melinda May piped in but then didn't say anything else.

May and Trish had become friends since Phil Coulson had gotten Trish out of The Raft. She had proven herself during a riot when she had not only refused to participate but had actually saved a guards life. It had taken everything in her to not kill someone that day but she hadn't. Phil Coulson had shown up two days later offering her what she thought at the time was just another prison. A guided cage but one with better food and people to talk to but still a cage. She soon however found that the people who worked for Coulson mostly treated her like a person.

Melinda May had wanted to test her fighting skills. They had put a shock belt on her as a percaution although they had all expected May to win the fight. However it had taken Trish only a few minutes to take May out. It had taken the shock collar a few moments longer to make Trish pass out. She had lost control that day nearly killing Melinda May. She had expected them to send her back to The Raft after that but the next morning Melinda May had shown up at her cell again wanting to again fight. This time to test her control.

Melinda May taught her control.

Melinda May reminded Trish alot of Jessica Jones and Trish ached inside each time she saw the woman and wanted to beat her face in. Fitz and Simmons told her that her emotions had enhanced with her powers. She didn't have the strength that Jessica had but she was exceptionally agile which meant even without prior fighting experience she was a match for May. No one was sure if she would be a match for someone with enhanced abilities. None of the other enhanced people on the team had much use for her.

They were the ones who couldn't seem to forgive her.

It was like she had broken some code of honor and all enhanced people on the side of good decided to shun her.

It was a lonely feeling.

But Trish was determined to prove herself to everyone on the team at SHIELD. Even if that meant spending her entire life proving to them she wasn't a bad guy. That she wasn't evil.

This was her chance to do it.

She was the only one on the team who could. Everyone still thought she had escaped from The Raft. The police were looking for her. Jessica Jones was looking for her. If anyone could infiltrate HYDRA it was someone everyone thought was evil. Someone everyone thought was a bad guy.

And they all knew it.

Which was why Phil Coulson had eventually said yes.

So here she was standing in front of a HYDRA building waiting to make her way up to the next level. She knew she wasn't going to see the boss just yet. Grant Ward was too smart and too paranoid to let anyone unvetted get near him. He had both worked and killed his way to the top of HYDRA since he had made his own escape from a SHIELD prison.

Trish knew they would actually have alot in common.

Except that she had learned from her mistakes.

Except that she regretted her mistakes.

Except that she wasn't actually a psychopath.

Trish Walker knew she was once again on a dangerous precipice that she could fall off of at any moment. HYDRA would tempt her with all the things she had always wanted. All the fame. All the glory. All the power.

All they would ask for in return was all her darkness.

And Trish knew she had alot of darkness to give them.

Trish Walker took a deep breath and smiled her best Trish Walker smile as she shook the hand of the young woman who opened the door of the office she had been sent to.

"Mr. Ward is sorry he couldn't be here. You understand." The woman smiled. "But he is extremely interested in meeting someone who escaped from The Raft and did it without killing anyone."

Trish took the seat the woman guided her to, "it would just draw heat if I killed a bunch of cops."

"You killed a cop before."

"A dirty cop."

"Who killed your mother."

Trish knew the woman was trying to get a reaction out of her. She just wasn't sure if she should give it to her. She knew that Grant Ward could be watching or this could just be a meeting to gauge if she could be trusted. Even in an organization of villains and psychopaths there were paths a person took. Trish wanted to be on a path the lead to to Grant Ward and not to one that lead her to killing people who might not deserve it.

"If you are trying to bate me it won't work." Trish looked up at what she thought might be a camera, "If you want me to kill your secretary Mr. Ward you need to come up with a better reason."

Trish looked at the woman sitting near her and saw that the woman didn't look the least bit frightened. Trish didn't have time to wonder why when Grant Ward opened a door Trish hadn't seen and walked in, "The room is a fortified against people with abilities. If you attacked her it would have knocked you both out but you wouldn't have harmed her." Grant paused, "too badly."

"All in the days work?" Trish asked simply.

Grant ignored her and sent the woman out of the room. This is what she wanted. She was a bit worried though. She hadn't expected to meet Grant so soon. She had actually thought she would have to jump through alot of hoops to do it. She wondered if her cover had actually been blown. If he knew that Phil Coulson had gotten her out of The Raft instead of her escaping.

"I have been a fan of yours for a long time Ms. Walker." Trish looked at him blankly, "Oh not that crappy tv show. But your work as a vigilante. Now that got you on my radar. I was disappointed when you got sent to The Raft. Had half a mind to get you out myself. " Grant paused again, "Too bad Phil Coulson beat me too it."

Trish tried to back away but Grant grabbed on to her arm in a manner that was both forceful and deeply kind. It confused Trish. No one had touched her in that way in a long time.

Maybe even ever.

"I told you Ms. Walker." Grant Ward whispered in her ear "I am a fan."

Trish stared blankly at him as he sat back and offered her a drink. Her instincts sensed danger all around her.

She just wasn't sure she cared.

Except for the fact that it would hurt Melinda May and Jessica Jones to have to put her down.

She cared ALOT about that.


End file.
